


The Broken Knight.

by ExpressoDepressoJaune



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, F/M, Lemon, Tragedy, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressoDepressoJaune/pseuds/ExpressoDepressoJaune
Summary: It has been 2 years since Salem was finally defeated by the collaborative efforts from the many hunters and huntresses from the four academies across the four kingdoms. As well from the help of the armies of each Kingdom and its citizens. All was finally well, or as well as it could be with Salem defeated and her board of evil.Grimm were still around, but it was one problem at a time for them to face. They weren’t going magically disappear. As long as there was negativity in this world they might always exists.Jaune Arc, the former leader of JNPR knew that well. After the loss of Pyrrha, he had changed. For the better? From an outside perspective it might have been. But, those that spent those two years with him? They knew that was further from the true.





	1. The Beginning

**||** **A Distant Memory||**

 

_”We need to get to the evac before these grimm overrun us! Come on let’s go!” Ruby yelled at her other team mates that were cutting down the seemingly endless Grimm that came in all shapes and sizes. They began to retreat as soon as they took care of their own hordes. Ruby snipped off any Grimm that gave chase to her teammates that were retreating. ”Lets hurry up now that its our chance to escape!” Yang yelled over the ruckus of distant gunshots from other huntsmen that were fighting in the background. They began to retreat as well;all except for one person, Jaune Arc._

 

_Nora was unloading the explosive Grenade Shells that cleared out most of the hordes near her and the other retreating huntsmen. Ren was busy slashing through the rabid Grimm that launched towards him. His quick footwork made him an extremely hard target. His own flexibility would give Blake’s a run for its money. He grabbed Nora’s hand quickly activating his semblance, and expanding it as much as he could helping everyone run away._

_A giant airship landed down opening both its side doors and back door as Hunters and Huntresses poured in. “Alright everyone we have to leave immediately! General Ironwood has finally up the check points and secured them. We can now move onto phase two!” Slowly the air ship began to ascend and slowly pull away from the battle field._

 

_Ruby quickly looked around happily seeing her friends had made safely into the evac ship. “Man things got close back there. Head count!” Ruby exclaimed as everyone flashed a small smile or grin. “Weiss?” Ruby exclaimed as Weiss gave a small eye roll and raised her hand a bit,”Here.” “Good! Yang?” Ruby looked over to see her blonde sister flash a toothy grin,”Right here Ruby!” Ruby have a small giggle before looking over. “Blake!” Ruby looked over and saw Blake give a small wave as her ears twitched,”Right here Ruby.” “Ren and Nora reporting for headcount!” Nora exclaimed as she gave Ren a side hug. “Where’s Jaune?!” Weiss exclaimed which quickly caught the attention of everyone._

 

_That was a good question! Where was Jaune? “Did we leave him behind?!” Ruby exclaimed in a panic as she rushed over to a place that had a window view trying to see if she could find the blonde knight still on the battlefield. “There he is!” Blake exclaimed as she pointed out with her finger finger pressed against the widow side view._

 

_Down on the battlefield on fought a fury filled blonde knight. A knight that had lost his entire world due to the creatures that were relentlessly attacking him with the intent to feed on his emotions and corpse. “I lost Pyrrha because of you! I lost my peaceful life! I wish I could just go back to being bullied by Cardin. I wish I could just go back to worrying about failing an exam or professor Port’s class!” Jaune cried out in pain as a grimm bit down on his plated shoulder. He drove his sword through the head of the Grimm as he used his shield to block an attack that came to his side. Jaune continued to fight on his injuries built up from the grin he couldn’t fight off._

 

_The airship has left him behind with team RWBYNR trying to convince the pilot to land for Jaune. Sadly, he didnt arguing they would be in danger of losing the ship if Grimm attacked them. Ruby simply continued to look praying to OUM that Jaune would come out alive. “Please come back to us Jaune..”Ruby whimpered out as she was pulled into a hug by her team mates._

 

_-An hour later-_

 

_Jaune was leaning against his sword as his armor was completely torn apart and dismantled. He finally felt like an Arc,_ _**‘An Arc Knight, a brave knight and warrior who was like none other. An arc is not merely a knight but so much more! The defender of humanity and the slayer of Grimm. No matter how big the horde an Arc never backed down and fought bravely on until every single one was vanquished by their hand,’** As his father and sisters would tell him before his bed time_ _._

_Jaune was panting with blood dribbling out of his mouth, his head, his arms and legs. His aura was shattered long ago, but he didn’t care. He was consumed by rage, by despair, and other repressed emotions that he had been struggling with ever since the lost of Pyrrha. Sure, he might have moved on from not having Pyrrha on his team but he would never let go of the bitter reality that he had lost her forever._

_”Why couldn’t it have been me...”Jaune murmured out before collapsing on the ground continuing to clutch the hilt of his sword and sword. Every Grimm had been defeated which was only possible through Jaune’s large aura’s reserves and his wrath._

_A new airship landed and the entire RWBYRN team ran out with some paramedics rushing over to Jaune._

_Jaune could make out faint voices that were slowly drowned out by the darkness that began to swallow him._

_“Get him to a hospital quick!”Ruby yelled as they laid down the knight on the stretcher and carried him back into the airship before anymore Grimm could show up._

_”Unbelievable, I can’t believe Jaune fought every single Grimm..he really has come far..”Weiss spoke up in disbelief and admiration. She looked at the scattered scraps of armor pieces before walking back with Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora._

_||End of Flash Back||_

 

Jaune quietly took a small sip from his drink as he was thinking back on that memory. Time seemed to have passed like the small grains of sand falling into the bottom of an hour glass, and now after Salem has been defeated that’s all he could think off. The times he recklessly charged into battle because he had a twisted hope of dying. Just so he could be with Pyrrha or so he hoped he would be given the chance he with her in the after life. He knew it wasn’t fair to his family or to his friend that did their best to try and help him.

Yet, why wasn’t he happy? Why wasn’t he fulfilled? Probably for the same reason he had quietly slipped out of the lives of his friends and family as soon as they took down Salem. He couldn’t bare to face them with his depressed outlook on how his life was going to be moving downward now. They all had dreams, ambitions and walks of life they wanted to peruse. All except him, who wanted nothing more then just to finally be with Pyrrha. However, he knew that wouldn’t be happening any time soon unless he took his own life. But he swore he wouldn’t do it.

Pyrrha would have been disappointed seeing him like this. Drinking his problems away, not being with his friends and family, or being out there trying to find someone else he could find happiness with. But, he didn’t want to because he believed that losing Pyrrha was his punishment for being so weak. For taking things for granted and a sobering reminder of what life was capable of doing to an ignorant fool like himself.

Now, he was referred to different titles by other huntsmen or huntresses. The Broken Knight, The Black Paladin, The Lost Warrior, and etc. 

As he finished his drink he slowly got up from his seat sighing softly as he pulled over a black hoodie that covered his face with a white cape on his shoulder with his Crocea Morse emblem and Pyrrha’s emblem combined. He had outgrown his pumpkin pete’s sweater sadly enough and decided to wear something that would fit him. 

“I wonder..how they’re all doing..it’s been a couple of months since I’ve seen them. I’m sure they’re all happy and doing well,”Jaune murmured to himself as the door to the entrance of the bar opened. 

“Hello and welcome to the Nikosilid Bar! Please make yourself at home!” 

Jaune’s eyes widened as four familiar faces walked in and looked around the bar while Ruby simply thanked the bartender.

Ruby turned around, and locked eyes with him before he could get a chance to hide or get away. “Jaune!”

 

 

                  ||End of Chapter 1||

 

 

 


	2. A scary reunion

“Jaune!” Ruby locked eyes with the blonde knight before him as he wore an expression of someone being caught in a very bad situation. Before Ruby could say anything else Weiss walked passed her drawing Myrtenaster with a murderous expression clearly showing on her eyes. “Jaune Arc you have a lot and I mean, _a lot,_ of explaining to do and you better not spare a single detail or I will cut you you up!” 

Jaune’s eyes were wide open as for the first time in a while he had felt fear. This entire situation scared him, and was the one thing in his life he wanted avoid. Meeting his friends after he had simply vanished without saying much of a goodbye. Yet, here they were like a reminder of the saying,’Your past will always catch up to you. You can’t outrun it you can only embrace it and move forward with it.’ A life lesson taught by his wonderful mother and ex huntress. 

What could he say? What could he do? There was nothing he can do to get him out of this. Jaune closed his eyes before sitting back down on his seat as Yang and Blake were ordering drinks for their friends while giving small glances at the poor screwed knight that was at the mercy of the ice queen herself. “Fine..” Jaune eventually spoke up as his deep ocean blue eyes moved down to the table in front of him. 

Ruby put a hand on Weiss shoulder signaling to keep calm and holster her weapon. They came for answers not for violence. Weiss had every right to be mad and to be honest So was the rest of team Ruby. But they would have their own chance to properly explain that to poor Jaune. Weiss gave a soft sigh as her glass heels clicked against the wooden floorboard of the seemingly empty bar (aside from them) and the holstering of her weapon somewhat echoed a bit. 

 

Weiss cleared her throat as Jaune raised his head too see her brilliant icey blue eyes stared at his deep blue once’s. She looked away beforehand sighing softly,”Can you make room for four more?” Jaune sat there for a moment a bit dumbfounded before nodding and moving to the side. Weiss gave a smile smile that she wouldn’t own up to quickly turning into her signature cold read face. “Thanks,” Ruby spoke up as she walked over and slid into the booth sitting on the opposite side of Jaune. She flashed her a heart warming smile that made Jaune smile back. That smile could make the darkest of days be filled with light and warmth. Just like..

Jaune looked away quickly and cleared his throat as Weiss slid in and sat next to Ruby with a small yet adorable scowl. They simply waited on Blake and Yang who were carrying their drinks with food on the side on black carry dish. “Hope you guys like strawberry sunrises without alcohol and some chili nachos!” Yang exclaimed gently setting down on the table before making his way to sit down next to Weiss with Blake following suit.

Four legendary huntresses who took down the most evil of creatures, champions of Remnant, and Champions that defeated Salem were all in one room staring down a blonde knight that faked his way into Beacon, the most elite Huntress/Hunter academy, and manage to help defeat Salem. 

“So, what do you guys want to know?” Jaune decided to break the ice as Ruby was the first one to speak up while munching on a nacho. She swallowed first, because she had manners, before speaking up entirely unaware she had some nacho cheese on her chin. “Where have you been Jaune?”

Jaune did everything in his power not to burst laughing. It came close, but he quickly rained himself in trying to be respectful of Ruby and the others. Trying to find a napkin, which there weren’t any, he decided to lean up and wipe away the cheese from her chin. “Well, Ive been traveling a lot. Slaying Grimm wherever Glynda sends me or where ever the bounties take me. You know.”

Ruby blushed softly as she gave a small nod checking to see if she had anymore cheese on her face.

Weiss spoke up,”Why did you leave us?” Weiss was not like the other members of RWBY. She was the one that instantly dove into the deep end of the pool on any matter. No longer would she be naive and ignorant. Now she would be brutally honest with herself and others. Not because she likes to see them hurt or be attacked. But, because she cared. 

Jaune stopped for a moment quietly eating his nacho and downing it wit a sip from his strawberry sunrise. That question was the same one that always seem to be on his mind. Why did he leave them? Did they deserve it? No, of course not yet why did he go through with it? 

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the for huntresses that were looking at him with mixed emotions. Happiness, pain, regret, sadness, and pity. “I ran away due to many reasons. When we took down Salem I felt as if my life was finally complete. When I lost Pyrrha that night of the attack I was unable to think straight. All I did was berate myself for not being strong enough to help her. I was helpless! I couldn’t do anything about it. All I could do was bottle it up and march forward with a new goal in life. To avenge her! to make the person who took Pyrrha from m-Us!” Jaune took a sip from his Strawberry Sunrise before continuing on. “However, that changed on our Journey to Vacuo. It went from avenging Pyrrha to becoming stronger so I would no longer be helpless. To be strong enough to save and care for those that I love.” 

All the girls simply looked at Jaune with practically the same expression. Heart melting smiles and watery eyes.

Jaune looked at the table as he spoke up,”I always blamed myself for Pyrrha’s death. I faked my way into Beacon and maybe if I didn’t even get in then Pyrrha would have had a better more competent partner. Well, after we took down Salem after so long. I saw all of you coming out of that place still intact. Smiling and holding each other close not letting one fall down. It made me happy seeing that. Everyone seemed to have gotten...something out of it. Ren and Nora were finally together and overcame their struggles. You all four showed the world that no one can go up against something alone. At that point I felt like I wasn’t needed. I felt..well, closure I guess? I knew my life wasn’t going to be sunshine and smiles going forward. So..I decided to leave and try to find myself. Keep my mind distracted from becoming even darker than it already is.”

Jaune finished up wiping a watery eye and drinking more of his drink,”Man, uh these chili nachos aren’t kidding around!”

the four girls bursted into a small fit of laughter sniffling and wiping their watery eyes. “Yep!” They all said in perfect sync.

”Whos next?”

Yang smirked and waved,”Hey there Vomit-Boy! It’s been a long time since we seen each other. Honestly I was going ask the same thing as Wiess but since she was so bold. I decided to change my question!”

Jaune raised his eyebrow,”Uh okay?”

Yang cleared her throat,”Have you found someone that has made you happy like Pyrrha?”

The entire room went still and all eyes were on him.

Jaune stayed silent for a moment before smiling a little,”Actually yes I have.”

 

              |End of Chapter Two|


	3. Are you happy?

“So Jaune,” Yang spoke up as she set down her strawberry sunrise and ran her finger around the rim. Jaune simply watched as he casually ate his food wondering what Yang was about to ask him now that he had partly answered Weiss and Ruby. 

“Tell me about this girl that has made your happy,”Yang continued on while she picked up her drink. “No lying or Ill make you pick up the tab~” She smirked.

“Oh well there goes my plan,”Jaune sighed a little before giving a small nervous laugh. “No not really...I haven’t been...at the best state of min,and that’s one deep rabbit hole you down want to jump into.” 

Yang raised an eyebrow,”We are here for that very reason Jauney. A couple of weeks ago or a little more than that we all received a very interesting e-mail from a very concerned headmaster about you, and how you wouldn’t respond to his emails or messages even when it was required to do on missions. Obviously we know the relationship you have with Ozpin is...very shaky so we thought it wasn’t anything to really worry about. Then, Glynda also sent a follow up e-mail that you’ve been refusing to take help on missions. That ‘Mr.Lone Wolf’ works alone even if the mission is extremely dangerous.”

Jaune didn’t dare look at her as he simply stared at the table already knowing the looks he was being given by the present company. 

Yang continued on,”Finally, Ren and Nora said that you were planning to come to our little reunion party. But, then had to bail because a bad situation had arisen. We understood it until we began to realize what you have been doing.” She gripped her drink while her eyes had flashed red,”I can’t believe it took us so long to realize what you were doing. So we’ll give you a chance to explain before I break both your legs and drag you back Mistral so you will never leave us again.” 

Jaune flinched a little as he finished his drink and called the bartender for a second round of the same drink. “Fine,” He gave little resistance knowing it wouldn’t even be worth the trouble to lie to the very four dangerous huntresses he was blessed to have been friends with.

He cleared his throat,”Honestly, I admit it obviously throwing myself in the face of danger in order to distract me from that pain that I have been dealing with for the past two years wasn’t the best idea.” Jaune was expecting a ‘Ya think?’ to come from all of them but they just allowed him continue. “But, what else was I going to do? I already left you guys and everyone seemed happy. I didn’t want to ruin you girls’ happiness. Oum knows you’ve rightfully earned it after all the shit we’ve been through.”

Ruby spoke up,”So have you Jaune! You deserve your own happiness! Pyrrha might not be with us but she will always be within our hearts and memories. Do you think she would be fine with you just being here trying to get yourself killed on purpose? You have done so much in the name of Pyrrha and yourself. You shouldered this burden...it’s time for you to let go.”

Jaune flinched as he turned his attention to Ruby. Her eyes were getting a little watery and it made his heart break a little. “I knew Pyrrha for six months, and yet I wish I would have met her sooner in my life. I wish I could have gotten to know her for longer. But, six months is all I got. And yet, she...she cared for me so much. She gave me so much even when we hardly knew each other. She kept my secret, treated me with respected, always supported and cheered me on. She believed in me when so many didn’t. When so many would have given up on me as soon as they saw I was below average. Those six months felt like six years. She deserved her own happy ending and it pissed me off I was the one that robbed her of that, because I was so thick headed that I didn’t notice her feelings sooner. I wasn’t strong enough to protect her or help her fight Cinder. I feel undeserving of being here at this moment..” He finished his rant as he tried to hold back the tears.

Blake finally decided to break her silence,”Jaune what you’re feeling here is a mix of depression and survivors guilt. I’ve seen it before and how it eats away at your soul. Your very being is broken until there is nothing left. Your love for Pyrrha is admirable but it’s also unhealthy if you’re throwing yourself into dangerous situations that will get you killed. You have so much to live for Jaune. Pyrrha made her decision to fight Cinder because she felt it was her destiny. Not because she was worried you were to weak to fight her, but because she felt it was her duty to do so. You not noticing her feelings sooner wasn’t your fault either. She should have voiced her feelings much sooner.” 

Jaune wiped away some tears as he downed his strawberry sunrise as he looked up at him. “I know...I knew this for the longest and yet I hoped that truth would be proven false through some way. It hurts the most knowing what I was doing and yet I never stopped or attempted to try. I felt like I was betraying Pyrrha if I went off to try and be with someone else.”

Yang smiled a little,”Pyrrha loved you so much that she was helping you try and be with Weiss. She loved you so much she cared about your happiness much more about hers. That hasn’t changed for one moment either. She decided to send you away because she wanted you to live on and do great things. Because she believed in you and knew you had your own destiny you must live to accomplish. Your destiny wasn’t to fight Cinder. It was to help keep the fight going and achieve peace on Remnant!”

After that, Jaune simply smiled as tears ran down his cheeks,”Damn you Yang and your way with words..”

 Yang laughed a little and smiled softly,”Yes..I’m going with words but you’re better with actions Jaune.”

Blake smiled as she finished her own drink,”Well, I guess it’s time for my question for you. I want to know how you got your titles. They seem a bit...too much I guess.”

Jaune nodded,”Well, I guess I can tell you them. Though those titles aren’t really anything. Well, let’s begin with the first one. The black paladin.”


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole it is

“So the title of the ‘ _Black Paladin_ ’ is more of title meant to mock me then to be a proper title,”Jaune stayed as he looked to the side unable to meet their gazes at him.

Weiss raised an eyebrow,”Sort of like mine as ‘ _Ice Queen’_?”

Jaune let out a bitter laugh and shook his head,”I wish..your title is just meant to tease you. It’s friendly unlike mine.” 

Blake leaned in a bit propping her chin on her hand,”Care to elaborate?”

Jaune grabbed his strawberry sunrise and finished it in one gulp before setting the glass down.“Down the rabbit hole it is then.”

||FLASH BACK||

_"So, Jaune, please tell me how you managed to fail to heal your squad mate and hold the line properly?" A gruff looking Hunter with dark green hair and bright green eyes that seemed to light up any place. Currently, he was talking down to one of his members in his squadron. "You're a paladin, Jaune, that means your job is to heal the wounded and protect the backlines!" He yelled down at the blonde haired teen that had barely graduated from  Beacon Academy. It had been, a couple of months since Salem's defeat, however Grimm didn't go away like they had hope and now Hunters were working to get rid of the Grimm that populated ruined cities. A grueling task to undertake but this was what the job was about, and it was something Jaune was willing to do to continue his dream of being a successful hunter. Not only to make his family proud, or to make himself, but to also keep the memory of Pyrrha alive through him._

_Jaune looked down at the ground as the scolding went on for another ten minutes before he left the tent with his ears hurting from all the booming voice of the Squadron leader. As he exited, he could feel the weight of the gazes from the rest of the beat up hunters as they were wrapped up in bandages. They were all pissed that thing young kid (in their eyes) practically screwed them over because he couldn't keep his feelings in check. He wanted to apologize to them but saying 'Sorry' wasn't going to cut it. So, what could he do? An idea soon came to his mind though he would have to wait until night._

_When the blanket of the night soon draped over the camp, Jaune had quietly snuck out in some black armor to try and blend in with the darkness of his surroundings as much as possible hoping not to get caught by any of the hunters. This needed to be a success or else he would forever lose their trust, and their respect as a hunter which was something he hoped didn't happen to him. If he wanted to be a famous knight like his previous members of his family then he needed to work hard. For himself, for his family, and for Pyrrha who had lit a fire in him that wouldn't die out even if he died._

_Jaune had come on the village that was heavily infested with dangerous Grimm, and if the intel that he was relayed by the captain of the squadron was correct then it was going to be dangerous. He gulped a bit as he was honestly very nervous about going in there, without any backup, in a very heavily populated Grimm nest, and it was in the middle of the night. But, if he could go in there and clear it out by himself then surely he would get the respect from his fellow hunters and huntress. Jaune went on with this plan no matter how much he was scared right now. He was positively shaking in his armor but he trudged on through the blanket of the night heading towards the infested Grimm filled city. Jaune needed to be brave right now especially now where he had the chance to make his fellow team mates proud, the captain proud, his family, and most importantly Pyrrha._   
  
_Why was he afraid? Pyrrha was always there with him no matter how grim his situation was she would always be there lending her shield, and spear to him. Each step he took he grew more confident, angrier, and driven. His desire to finally prove his worth had launched him forward to run into danger head first. Grimm quickly began to run towards him as he stepped into the ruined village getting ready to feast on their next meal. Jaune didn't flinch or turn his tail like some coward. He grabbed his shield firmly making sure to block the first claw that tried to get him while he swung his sword at full strength at the first Grimm managing to lop of its head with a success. Jaune ran forward swing his sword while using his shield defensively beginning to take care of Grimm that charged forward at him with much success, yet by each mo moments their numbers grew and would soon be able to overwhelm him._

_After a half hour of straight brutal onslaught from the grimm it seemed their numbers had been finally thinning down, but he wasn't in an exactly the best shape since he could only tank so much damaged from multiple Grimm. Jaune tried his best to push forward but it seemed like he was at his wits ends, his armor was completely covered in black blood from the creatures he slaughtered with a mix of his own blood. The Grimm that were left began to surround him getting ready to rush him. Their pray had finally tired out from all the fighting, and was ready to accept its fate as a nice lunch for them to feed on for the day. Jaune was on his knees trying to stand up with his sword but his body couldn't handle anymore. He closed his eyes getting ready to accept his fate, at least he would get to be with Pyrrha soon and he had managed to make some headway for his team. After all that, he felt like he was back to being that helpless kid who wanted to be a hero. Who wanted be worth someone, yet he couldn't make it because he wasn't strong enough. No matter how much he pushed on It seemed life had pushed down even harder on him tend fold._  J _aune began to lose consciousness and slowly he fell down to the ground with his shield on the side and sword on his hand as everything had gone dark in his head. But, before he had completely passed out he heard a voice, he felt a warmth from a heat source, and then nothing._  
  
The Next Morning

_Jaune woke up as a cold water was splashed on his head making him quickly get off the ground with his shield in front of him, and a sword getting ready to strike but he was quickly stopped by the Squadron leader. "Calm down soon it us! we've been looking for you for a while only to find you here...passed out in the middle of the village that was supposed to be filled with grim. Yet we haven't seen a single one but going how your armor is covered in black blood and some of your injuries haven't fully healed..I'm guessing you came here at at night. You know, I'm extremely pissed but also rather impressed. Still pissed none the less, and you can be as sure as shit that I'm going to grill you later. However, right now I want you to get back to camp and get some sleep kid." Jaune looked down giving a small nod before holstering his shield and sword on his side before walking past him._   
  
_"Kid," The gruff looking old man looked forward at the ruined city that was now truly empty with nothing left behind._   
  
_"Yes sir?" Jaune spoke up a little nervously._   
  
_"Let it go kid...you're far too young and bright. If you're not careful then your armor won't be the only thing that will be turned black," He said before walking onward with the rest of his team.  
_

_Jaune looked at the sky for a moment before walking away passing the hunters and huntresses who simply looked at him saying nothing._  
  
\\\END OF FLASH BACK\\\

"Damn," Yang said as she had finished of her strawberry sunrise looking at him with a bit of a shocked look. "Well, at least you're here now but I still don't get how that nickname is meant to mock you?"  
  
"Yeah! it seems more like a cool title then one meant to mock you," Ruby said as she ate her cookie which even as a grown up she still loved her cookies.  
  
"Oh that, yeah uh after I got back to the camp I tried cleaning my armor set and I couldn't get the blood off of it. So people called me that because I was stuck with it and people got scared when they saw me with my 'scary' looking armor." The four girls slammed their head on the tables before groaning loudly making Jaune chuckle."I want my emotional investment back, Arc!" Weiss said pointing her weapon at him.  
  
"Wait there is something I don't understand,"Blake spoke up as the girls turned their attention to her. "If you were passed out, and Grimm surrounded you then someone must have saved you from getting eaten by them. But if you went while no one could see you and you weren't found till morning then who could've possibly found you?"Jaune raised an eyebrow,"Yeah I never did figure that out.."The rest were left thinking who or what could've been there that night to save Jaune from death.

"I think the rabbit holes goes even deeper then I originally thought," Jaune said before looking over. "I'm gonna need a lot more of strawberry sunrises."He said groaning a bit making Yang smile. "Don't worry Jauney boy we have plenty of hours to drink before we drag you back to Mistral."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do my best to provide quality chapters that will take me a while to do since I’m balancing it with work.


End file.
